Display technology is developing along the direction towards high-definition and three-dimensional (3D) display. Different from a traditional two-dimensional (2D) display, a 3D display utilizes various approaches to introduce a depth perception to viewers, which enables the viewers to naturally or unnaturally obtain 3D information. As display technology develops, viewers often do not satisfy with display devices simply delivering 2D images, rather hope for display devices desired for displaying more vivid 3D images which are closer to human visual perception.
Conventional 3D display device is usually based a binocular parallax principle, in which a left view for a left eye and a right view for a right eye are separated by a lens or a grating and then received by the viewer's left eye and right eye, respectively. The viewer's brain fuses the left view and the right view to generate a visual perception of 3D display. However, the conventional 3D display usually provides limited viewing points, i.e., limited 3D viewing zones, which causes symptoms like headaches, nausea and etc., if the viewer watches the conventional 3D display for a long time.
Further, the 3D image performance degrades when the conventional 3D display is watched at off-angles. The 3D images displayed by the conventional 3D display cannot change along with a movement of the viewer's eyes. That is, 3D images corresponding to different viewing angles cannot be generated. Thus, the conventional 3D display is not able to provide the viewer an immersive 3D experience and the displayed images are not intuitive.
Floating image display devices solve the above-mentioned problems in the conventional 3D display, and the viewer is able to observe a floating image from different viewing angles. However, to realize a floating image often has a higher requirement of PPI (pixels per inch) and, thus, the area of each pixel is very small, resulting in a more difficult fabrication process of the floating image display devices.
The disclosed display device is directed to solve one or more problems in the art.